The present invention is directed to the field of cooking. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a turkey stand for use in deep frying the bird.
Deep frying turkey has become extremely popular, not just at Thanksgiving and Christmas, but year round. Not only is the cooking time greatly reduced (3-5 minutes per pound), the resulting white meat is moist and juicy, rather than the dry, stick-in-your-throat product which frequently results from conventional baking. This revised method of cooking gives rise to the need for new tools for use in the task.
A number of turkey stands/supports have been proposed. Problems with these devices range from failure to drain easily/completely, to being bulky and not being easily stored. The turkey stand of the present invention has reduced surface area which facilitates drainage and can be disassembled to permit the component parts to be easily stored in a drawer.
The turkey stand of the present invention comprises a) a rod having a first threaded end, a stop formed adjacent the first threaded end, and a second flattened end with a hook-receiving hole; b) a plurality of legs each having a plurality of downwardly protruding feet and a central hole for receiving the first threaded end of the rod, at least one of the central holes having a collar with internal threads for receiving the first threaded end of the rod. The plurality of legs preferably comprises three elongated, rectangular plate members crossing at the central holes to form six individual leg members which extend outwardly like spokes. Each of the six legs has two protruding feet. Most preferably, the two feet are formed by a downward V-shaped bend near each end portion of each of the plurality of legs. The three elongated rectangular plate members are positioned on top of each other to form a stack and each V-shaped bend in the leg's end portion is progressively deeper proceeding up the stack allowing each of the six feet on the six leg members to simultaneously engage a surface there beneath. The rod and the plurality of legs may be easily disassembled to permit compact storage in a drawer. The elements of the turkey stand are preferably supplied as a kit which the user may easily assemble.
Various other features, advantages, and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent after a reading of the following detailed description.